Threads of Fate
by Sweet Ruby Moon
Summary: Lives entangled in a web where every thread has a meaning. Series of disconnected ClowYuuko fanfics. Rated T for safety.
1. In Harmony

**Title:** In Harmony  
**Rating:** K+/PG  
**Theme:** #5 – "ano sa" ("hey, you know...")  
**Characters/Pairings**: Clow/Yuuko  
**Word count:** 2030  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own xxxHOLiC.

Yuuko would never admit it out loud, but she loved to sip her favorite brand of sake while listening to Clow play the piano. There was something extremely soothing about his music that warmed her up in the coldest of evenings; it was sweet and gentle, with hints of melancholy. She figured it was that mix of indescribable emotions what made it ultimately beautiful, much like a reflection of his soul.

Of course she would be damned if she ever dared to tell him any of that. It would be too much of a boost on his overly inflated ego, and she definitely had no need for that.

Locking those thoughts in the back of her mind, she reclined against his favorite armchair and let her eyelids flutter closed, sighing as her ears focused on the dreamy melody. Even if her eyes didn't, she could still mentally see his pale, bony fingers striding over the keys in a harmonic combination that Clow had arranged himself, so to extract only the best of sounds. She also saw when he stopped playing, all the frustration on his face nearly visible to her upon hearing him sigh.

"Is something the matter?" She asked, popping one eye open to peek at the magician hunching over the piano.

"This is not right," He fixed his glasses on his frowning face. Yuuko noticed he looked much more serious than usual, but said nothing about it for the time being. "There's something missing…"

"What, the song? Oh, stop being such a perfectionist prick, Clow!" She waved him off in a playful fashion, but recoiled slightly when he gave her a sober stare. "I mean, it sounds quite pretty to me…"

"Thank you," He flashed her a sad smile and gazed at the ivories from the corner of his oculars. "I just don't feel it's good enough, though…"

"Are you sure it's not just your inner perfectionist prick kicking in?" She teased yet again, and this time she grinned at his glare. She knew Clow always strived to achieve perfection with each and every one of his creations, magical or not, and in all truths, she actually admired that side of him. It just annoyed her beyond words when he went over-boards with it.

"If you're not going to help, I'd appreciate it if you didn't make things worse either." He folded his arms across his chest and turned his back on her, failing to hide a semi-pout from his companion.

"Oh, c'mon! No need to get all sore about it!" Yuuko chuckled at his reaction and scrambled to her feet, moving closer to his sulking form. Her fingers pressed his shoulders gently and he seemed to relax under her touch. "Besides, I don't know how to help."

"Well, this is a very good start… Hmm, yes, right there…" He moaned in taunting, insinuating ways, to which Yuuko responded with a harder grip on him.

"You're just lucky I'm feeling rather benevolent today, Clow…" Her tone was that of a warning, though she was inwardly smiling. "Now, get back to your song, will you?"

"Alright, alright…" He went quiet for a minute or so, eyes closed in concentration. When his sapphires came into sight once more, they had that special glow on them that told Yuuko he had just come up with one of his brilliant ideas. "Maybe I should add lyrics to it!"

"Lyrics? And who would be singing them?"

"Me, of course."

She gasped. "You? Singing?" He nodded simply and she broke into fits of laughter. "That has to be one of the funniest things I've ever heard from you! You're kidding me, right?"

"No, I am not." Clow eyed her warily. "What makes you think this is a joke?"

"Hmm, let me put this nicely," She paused and took a deep breath, trying to suppress her laugh. "You _cannot_ sing, Clow! Not now, not in a million years. Not even if the lives of your future selves depended on it."

"I remember no complaints about it last time I sang to you…"

"Do you also remember that you ran out of alcohol on that same occasion? You don't think that was a _coincidence_, do you?"

"_Hitsuzen _has nothing to do with it."

"Oh yes, it does!" This time, she couldn't hold her evil cackles back. "You were meant to sing to me then, therefore I was meant to drink myself into oblivion after surviving the horror!"

"This is not funny, Yuuko…" His eyes narrowed dangerously to two thin slits.

"Oh, I'm sorry," She cooed and embraced him from behind, her chin resting on top of his head. "But I _am _serious, you know. There are very few things you can't do and, unfortunately, singing is one of them.

"Is it really _that _terrible…?" She nodded and kindly rubbed his chest in response, employing her best efforts not to go on another rant about his lacking skills. Yuuko thought he would be sad at such realization, but instead she was shocked to see him smiling widely at her. "In this case, perhaps _you _could sing!"

"Oh, no, no, no, mister! The price of that wish is too high for you to afford!"

"But, Yuuko-chan--"

"Look," She interrupted before he could try and convince her to do otherwise – and God knows it wouldn't be the first time. "Clearly this is not a good day for ideas, so why don't you just leave it at that for now and resume work later?"

"I can't. Christmas is in a few days, so I don't have much time."

"Christmas? What does that have to do with anything?"

Clow smiled and watched as she took a seat by his side, her long, midnight-black ponytail swinging with grace in the air. "Do you know the meaning of that song, dearest?" When Yuuko shook her head negatively, he proceeded. "That is a hymn. It's a song of praise, and it's a way of showing gratitude." Here, he paused to think of his next words, his index and middle fingers idly playing with the keyboard in the meantime. "With this song, I wanted to say thanks… Not only to people, but to things alike… The wind, the water, the plants… All of them are alive and deserve to be appreciated, right?"

Ruby eyes softened at his speech and Yuuko at last came to understand why he was being so serious about it. It was so like him to go out of his way for the sake of those he loved – and who else would think of saying thanks to _things _at a time like this? Of course Clow Reed would, and the reason for that was not only his excessive kindness, but also his different perspective of the world. To him, there was no distinction between people such as himself and what others would consider things – his magical Cards and Guardians included. As long as there was life, they were all worth his attention and love. He had the greatest urge to love – anything, anyone – without even expecting the same affection in return.

She couldn't help but wonder if he had any idea of how loved he really was, by things and people alike.

"It's such a shame, though," He turned to her, his smile still in place. "I spent days planning this song, and now I can't get it to sound right…"

"Hey, you know…" She placed her hand on his and carefully removed it from the keyboard. "Maybe that is why it's not working as it should…"

"What? Are you questioning my composing skills as well?"

"No, silly!" She gave an exasperated sigh and continued. "You're always planning and making arrangements beforehand, but sometimes your best option is just to sit back and let it flow. You can't force inspiration, the Muses don't work that way."

"Let it flow, you say...?" He inquired out loud, allowing time for her advice to sink in.

She nodded. "You need to forget about it for a while, and before you realize, your mind will be brimming with ideas. Besides," With a hand on the side of his face, she moved closer and whispered the next set of words. "What comes unexpectedly is always much better and much more fun, too."

In a quick, fluid movement, Yuuko closed the remaining gap between them and touched the corner of his lips with hers in a tender kiss, if only too brief for Clow's likings. When they parted, his initial state of surprise had long passed, easily replaced by his usual smile and kind expression. His fingers wrapped around hers and kept them on his cheek so he could revel under her warmth for a little longer.

"Just remember to let it flow," Her tone was unnaturally nurturing and caring, much more than she had intended. She thought nothing of it, figuring it would cause no harm. "It will come to you."

"Thank you, Yuuko-chan." He brought her hand to his mouth for one second and returned the gentle gesture she had presented him with before.

"Now, now!" She stood up in a hop, fists on her hips in an energetic fashion. "Knowing you the way I do, you won't move your butt out of that bench until you succeed on what you're set out to do, sooooooooo…"

He chuckled, very aware of what she was hinting at. "You know where I keep the booze. Help yourself."

"Yaaaaay! I knew you weren't all bad!" She clasped her hands together out of glee at the prospect of stealing his treasured alcohol, a wild, nearly freaky smile sprouting on her features. "Now, should I get more sake or brandy instead? Maybe some wine… Ah, you know what? I'm just gonna feast on everything you've got here, you owe me that for putting up with your mood swings, Clow Reed!"

A pair of amused eyes followed the overly happy witch until she frolicked out of sight, singing and swinging her arms about as she did. Unable to contain his smile, he let his hand drift to his face, brushing against the exact spot where her lips had met his skin. That woman was a walking hurricane, and it was no secret she drove him mad sometimes; yet, were it not for her, his life would be much more tedious, and much less fun. He should be thankful for that as well.

Then it hit him.

In a half-second, his attention was redirected to his work in progress and the piano standing right in front of him. His fingers reached for the keyboard and began moving almost on their own, playing every note just as easily as they had done with its predecessor. The result was a gorgeous melody, ranging from lively to bleak, much like the sounds of nature. It was a little different from what he had planned, but even better in its uniqueness. Perhaps that was exactly where he had been lacking – he needed something completely unlike his normal style, something… _unexpected._

Even if somewhat muffled by the beautiful tune he was gradually giving birth to, Clow's wholehearted laugh echoed through the room, in a grand display of relief and sense of humor – it took a lot of that for him to poke fun at his own mistake. There had been, indeed, something missing from the start, and he almost felt stupid for not having seen something so glaringly obvious before. It was not by chance that his musical work hadn't pleased him earlier, as it was not a coincidence that, minutes later, he was mesmerized at his own creation.

The world was a tangled web, where every thread had a meaning. Everything was linked through _Hitsuzen, _wasn't it what she always said? He was not much of a believer – a born meddler such as himself would rather tweak his own fate and be on full command of his destiny – but at times like this, he was forced to reconsider and give her ideals some credit. Perhaps _Hitsuzen _had, in fact, just played a major role in his plans. Ah, that crazy woman had quite some power over him, disturbing his thoughts, instigating his actions and acting as his muse of inspiration, if only so to serve her own selfish purposes and leave little traces of her in everything he did…

That came off as no surprise. Yuuko had long marked his life in far greater ways than a few melodious notes could ever tell.


	2. Monochrome

**Title**: Monochrome  
**Rating:** K+/PG  
**Theme:** #19 – red  
**Characters/Pairings**: Clow/Yuuko; mentions of Soel, Larg, Kero-chan and Watanuki.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own xxxHOLiC.

Clow Reed was an artist with magic. He could cast colorful illusions with a single command, turn days into endless nights with a subtle wave of hands and play with the forces of nature on a whim. He needed no wand to perform his tricks, but just like every other magician, his show would not be as successful without a deck of cards.

His inventive prowess, however, was in no way limited, though that was a fact known only to a selected few. Thanks to his sewing skills, Soel and Larg usually had a blast with a variety of mini-sized costumes, including a bride-and-groom set. He also excelled at cooking and would often come up with exotic dishes, much to his Sun Guardian's glee. Eventually, Yuuko, too, grew a bit too spoiled with the idea of having a _personal _chef, which would result in further abuse of a certain four-eyed boy years later.

This time he was trying something different, a hobby he had never devoted much time to. One of his uninvited visions came to him in dreams and kept him company for a brief while, until he woke up and laughed at what had been displayed in front of his slumbering eyes. On a rare occasion of his life, he had actually found his unconscious prediction _amusing _and decided he definitely should register such a moment. He then got a hold of a piece of canvas and the best of his painting oils, found himself a nice place close to the window and started working.

Unlike most painters, he had no need for the physical presence of a model, living or inanimate; the memory of his vision was quite vivid still, as were the characteristics of the woman he was trying to depict, every detail of her uniqueness carved in his mind in all their glory. With just a little bit of focus, his hands had strolled all over the screen, maculating the once pure white with the vibrant tones he had previously chosen. With every smudge, the picture gradually assumed the desired shape in such a level of perfection that it almost looked alive.

By the time a vibrant sunset tinged the skies, Clow sat in his favorite armchair and proudly gazed at his finished masterpiece, occasionally taking a sip or two of his choice of alcohol for the day. A part of him felt eager, anxious even, to witness her reaction and get her opinion on his work. He always showed her every new creation of his (magical or not), and even though she was usually mean on her comments, he had learned to tell the difference from when she really did not like what she saw and when she was just teasing him.

Steps on the corridor. A smile. It was finally show time, he thought.

"What brings you here, dearest?" He made an effort not to lose his ever-serene composure when she opened the door with a loud bang.

"You know full well what brings me here, Clow Reed." Piercing eyes of ruby set on him, Yuuko folded her arms across her vast chest, as though demanding answers. And indeed, she was. "Where is it?"

"I have no idea what you speak of, Yuuko-chan."

"Oh, rub that silly little smile off your face, Clow!" Her voice went up a few octaves, then she forced some self-control. "I am talking about my best-brand, overly expensive wine, of course."

"Wine…?" He brought a finger up to the corner of his lips, in a false sign of thought. Smile widening, he raised his glass towards her. "You mean this?"

"Yes, that! You stole it from my cabinet last night!"

"I wouldn't call it stealing," He drank from the blood-red liquid again, as a means of further taunting his companion.

"Normal people would consider sneaking into someone else's room and taking their personal possessions as an act of theft," Her tone now dripped with sarcasm. "But since you're such a freak, what would _you_ call it?"

"A loan?"

"Without my _consent?_"

"Oh, that's a minor technicality!" Her narrow glare seemed to intensify, but he merely laughed it off.

"Don't you ever learn to _ask_?"

"Had I asked, would you willingly have let me take it?"

"No." Came her dry reply. "But you would have spared me and yourself from the trouble of having this discussion right now!"

"Indeed, I would. But life wouldn't be half as fun that way."

A pause. "You do this on purpose, don't you?"

"Only if you believe so."

With a dramatic flourish of hands, she allowed her body to fall on the sofa right across from his seat and let out an exasperated sigh, defeated. Clow was obnoxious enough in a fully sober state, but once there was alcohol running in his blood, things tended to get much worse. "You do realize you're in debt to me now, right?" She finally spoke again after a while of silence, staring at the magician as he savored the last few droplets of _her_ precious beverage.

"Yes," He rested his empty goblet atop the small table next to his armchair, stood up and fixed his glasses on the bridge of his nose, even though they were perfectly in place already. "I'm quite familiar with your _system, _dearest."

"And you do know I'm not leaving until I receive proper payment, don't you?"

"I figured you wouldn't," He chuckled softly, bending over so to pick up his painting. "And as pleased as I am to have your lovely company, I have just the perfect way to compensate you for the wine you so generously let me borrow."

"Oh, do you?" She arched an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Of course. As a matter of fact, I spent all day working on it, and I must say, I rather like the results. Here," He handed it over with utmost care, almost like that of a father setting down his baby on the mother's lap. "Let me hear what you think."

Yuuko eyed the back of the frame dubiously, as though expecting it to be some sort of prank of his. The witch shrugged those thoughts off, figuring Clow would make use of much more elaborated plans than some silly child's play, should he actually be in a mischievous mood. Her bony, pale fingers strayed to the side borders and she finally turned the picture over, revealing the one thing she wasn't expecting to see: _herself._

Shrouded in clouds of thin smoke she stood, arms crossed tightly over her torso in such a way that it accentuated her cleavage. Her long hair seemed to sway in an invisible breeze, with a few locks framing her furious expression. A wider depiction of her face, only faded, was also featured in the background, with such richness of details that it impressed and scared her all at once. Once her initial state of surprise was gone, she noticed the entire painting had been done in various shades of red in a smooth blend – which was especially weird coming from Clow, since he was ever-so-keen on the idea of opposites and contrast.

She gave him a long, bland stare, a mix of confusion and shock dripping from her next set of words. "What the hell, Clow?"

"I knew you would like it, Yuuko-chan," He grinned.

"Like it? You've portrayed me as an angry bitch! I'm practically hissing and shooting fire from my mouth!"

"Yes. Isn't it lovely?"

"How in the world is _that_ lovely?""

"That way, you can always remember how beautiful you look when you're mad."

Her jaw nearly drooped, although she was inwardly smirking. "You certainly seem to have your very own concept of _beauty _and _loveliness…" _She took a brief pause so to collect herself. "And why is it so damn red, anyway? I look like a human torch or something…"

A chuckle. "Well, I think it suits you fairly well, dearest. It represents your fiery determination and passionate ways… Besides, red is the color of love," Here, he moved slightly closer, leaned over and took her chin in his hand, captivating smile ever in place. Two pairs of equally wise orbs met and he whispered, causing a small shiver to run up her spine. "And it's the very same color I see in your eyes…"

A smile betrayed her feelings, though she soon constrained the little traitor under a mask of malice and spite. "It's no use, Clow. You're not buying me with your smooth talk or your gifts. My precious wine is gone, you're not bringing it back and I didn't even get a chance to _taste _it!"

"Only the first half of that is true, you know. As for having a taste…" He chose not to finish his sentence; Yuuko already knew how that would end. Sliding his hand so to cup the side of her face, he closed his lips over hers in a feather-light movement at first, gradually deepening his ministrations as no resistance was offered. He willingly let her explore and savor the faint remainders of wine left in his mouth; as long as he could revel in her sweet nectar, he would not protest.

When at long last they parted, witch and magician felt slightly dizzy, their senses momentarily taken by inebriation. This time, however, it had nothing to do with alcohol.

"So, are we even?" He flashed her his disarming, trademark smile.

"…Idiot." She mumbled and shook her head in pretense disapproval, even though the corners of her mouth were lifted in a benevolent fashion. "You'll never learn, will you?"

And indeed, he would not.

Knowing the basic principles of her system was simple, but working with them was definitely not as easy. Exacting proper compensation required time, practice and a lot of experience in this _business. _One had to weigh up the values of wish and price so to make the exchange evenly balanced out, and a single error when calculating, small as it may seem, could result in either, _too little _or _too much _paymentIt was a delicate job, and Yuuko took pride in performing her duties so well.

Clow, on the other hand, respected her ideology, but never really showed any signs of further interest; the _system _just didn't suit him. He had a tendency for giving too much, and as usual, he had just done so by kissing her. With a much simpler gesture than some sophisticated, time-consuming gift, he had paid more than enough.

'_You big creep,' _She thought while staring at the bright-red picture in her hands, her lips contorted in a semi-pout._ 'Now I am in debt to you.' _


	3. A Single Spark

**Title:** A Single Spark  
**Rating:** K+/PG  
**Theme:** #25 – fence  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own xxxHOLiC.

The wooden pipe dangled from Yuuko's fingers, decorating the room with thick, sinuous clouds in various shades of gray, along with the strong scent of opium. Taking a deep breath, she let the drug-heavy air fill in the wholeness of her lungs and exhaled in a content sigh, gazing at a sleeping pair of Mokonas and their lion-like brother. The sound of rain outside pleased her ears and somewhat soothed her temper, though that moment was still far from being peaceful.

It had been one of those nights when she and Clow couldn't seem to reach an agreement even on the smallest of trivialities, so they would leave it at that, sit back and relax in blissful silence, as to avoid getting into a serious fight. Inwardly, however, the initial fury remained alive, just like an ember waiting for a single spark; Yuuko was usually the one to throw wood in the fire, although Clow also had his own dispositions for an argument every once in a while.

His voice broke the momentary quietness and he offered her some more brandy, knowing she wouldn't turn it down. Ruby eyes followed the magician as he strode to his liquor cabinet, alert to every little change from his usual demeanor. She had paid attention to details long enough to know when his smile wasn't completely honest and when his low, collected tone was merely a means to keep himself from losing control. But only sometimes.

At other times, she wasn't as successful, and it drove her mad. She hated not getting a proper reaction when she teased and taunted, even when she insulted him; he would keep his calm and composed exterior, and she'd wonder whether his actions were true or only a façade. His indifferent serenity almost made her feel like he didn't care, at least not enough to expose his emotions.

_Such an infuriating man_, she thought while sipping the alcohol he had just brought.

He sat on his favorite armchair with his own glass of brandy in hands, right across from her. The Moon Guardian was on the floor, resting by his master's seat and throwing a spiteful glare at the witch. Unlike his _siblings, _the smoke did bother him, but Yuuko wasn't about to put out her pipe just because he was annoyed; Yue wasn't nearly as fun as Kerberos, or as cute as the Mokonas, for her to be so nice with him. In fact, the two of them never really got along, so he would not be happy until she was gone, anyway – and judging from the looks of the weather outside, that wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

With one final, nasty stare at the cynical smile she gave him, Yue finally conceded defeat and excused himself, claiming to be tired. Clow nodded in response and stretched slightly so to kiss the guardian's forehead and wish him a good night, making his attitude change in drastic ways; his dull expression became a much softer, ethereal one, and the smell of opium suddenly didn't seem to anger him so much. Yuuko let nothing go by unnoticed or without smarmy commentary.

She did employ quite some effort so to hide her own annoyance, though it was especially hard to do when she caught the smirk on Yue's face as he left the room.

"You surely stand on both sides of the fence…" She casually let it slip as if talking to herself, although her tone was a bit louder than a whisper.

"Excuse me?" Clow asked, his own tone unfazed.

"Oh, you heard that?" She feigned a nonchalant expression.

"Was I not supposed to?"

"Oh, it's just a figure of speech," She waved him off, suppressing fits of giggles.

"I know," He brought his glass to his lips and took a sip, blue hues watching the woman in confusion. "What I don't understand is what _sides _you're speaking of, dearest."

"C'mon, Clow. Even you can't be that blind."

It didn't take the sharpest of eyes to detect how much the silver-haired angel adored and worshiped his creator. To Yue, Clow Reed was not only the man who had brought him to life, but also the man who made him want to live. Yuuko had only been suspicious of his feelings at first, but conviction came with time. She had yet to figure out whether the magician returned his affections in kind or not, though she could never fully read his heart. And it made her mad.

He chuckled, amused. "In this case, why don't you bring me enlightenment?" Yuuko was clearly trying to break their deal and start havoc, so he gave her a chance to spill out as much poison as she pleased. He knew better than giving in to her verbal assaults.

"Alright, then. Don't you think your relationship with Yue is a little…" Here she took a pause as to choose the best way to describe the situation.

"A little…?" He made a motion with his hand, urging her to continue.

"You know… _strange_?" She finally settled on a well-mannered, if rather ambiguous, word, even though _queer_, _flamboyant_, and _gayer-than-the-rainbow _had come to mind.

A blink. "Strange? I don't see it that way. Peculiar, perhaps. But then again," He gave a brief, light-hearted chuckle, and a smile marked by faint hints of vanity. "It's not every day that you see a magician living so naturally with his creations. And one with the same looks, actions and feelings as that of a human, especially."

"And here I thought you weren't one to brag," A smirk, followed by a devilish glint in her eyes. "But anyway, my point is that you have made him so human that he's past the boundaries between creator and creation."

"You're not suggesting Yue has lost respect for me, are you?" He furrowed his brows, incredulous. A part of him didn't really believe – or didn't want to believe – that she could spout such an implication; it was too mean of a deed, even for Yuuko.

"Of course not! It's much on the contrary, actually!" She heaved an exasperated sigh, eyes rolling in their sockets. "Yue is like a loyal puppy to you, and a rabid hound to anyone who dares to go against you in any way, including myself. And I thought _Kerberos _was supposed to be the pet Guardian..."

"Very well. Maybe he is a little too loyal to me, but I still don't see it as an issue," He gave a polite laugh, anticipating his next set of words. "Unless he does, indeed, go rabid and bares his fangs at you, of course." It was only a simple joke, but enough to earn a medusa-stare from Yuuko.

"Anyway," She huffed indignantly and downed half glass of brandy in a single gulp. The alcohol actually made the words come easier to her – or at least she thought it did. "What I meant to say is that Yue doesn't look at you only as his master, but you clearly enjoy the whole ordeal, so."

"I really don't know why you're making such a huge deal out of this," Clow spared her his most honest, if rather confused, gaze. How could she react so badly to the feelings he shared with his Moon guardian?

"So you're telling me that you're perfectly fine with your _relationship_ with Yue?" She made sure to emphasize the word, hooking an eyebrow.

"Of course I am. Besides, I never wanted him or Kerberos to see me as solely as a Master in the first place."

Yuuko only stared at him quietly. She could understand that he might have felt lonely in the past, so he created a human-resembling Guardian that he could love and care for. Maybe even more, though she really didn't want to think about _that. _But Kerberos didn't look human at all! As much of an exotic freak as Clow might be, never did she think he could come up with something that absurd. "Kerberos too? Well, I don't see how that's gonna work, but… it's your life." She took another sip of her beverage and shuddered, forcing herself to erase the creepy thoughts flooding her mind.

"I thought you did," A blink, then another. "It seems to work just fine with you and the Mokonas."

She gasped, her insides burning as the brandy dashed up her throat then hit the bottom of her stomach. _The Mokonas? _Those two were like babies to them, and you don't fancy your own children like _that!_ That freak had really gone too far now; the thought was just _wrong, _not only physically, but alsoin so many other ways. "What… what in the world makes you think I would have _that _kind of relationship with the Mokonas?" An angry vein popped on her forehead.

"You don't really think you can hide it from me, do you?" He gazed at the pair of sleeping _manjuus _through half-lidded eyes, chuckling when Soel kicked Larg in their slumber – the white bun couldn't seem to be quiet even in an unconscious state, much like himself. "You know we're like parental figures for the Mokonas, you just don't want to admit you have a motherly side."

A dumbfounded gawp. Was he trying to poke fun at her? "_What?_"

"Shh," He brought his index finger up to his lips and motioned towards the sleeping creatures, a sign for her to tone it down. "It's true, Yuuko-chan. Sometimes you even spoil Soel and Larg more than you claim that I do with my Guardians."

Silence fell upon the room for a whole minute or two.

"Was that really the kind of _relationship_ you thought I was talking about?" Her piercing glare told Clow she wasn't about to buy what she believed to be just an act.

"Of course. What else could it be?"

A mental slap on the forehead. Rare as it was, she knew that look – it was the very same one he gave her every time he was genuinely confused. Breathing deeply as to recover from her state of shock, she proceeded with further explanation, taking pauses between every set of words as though she was revealing the secrets of the world to a child. "Alright, I'll have to spell it out to you. Yue is a little… well, different."

"Of course he's different, he's not a--"

"You shut up and let me finish!" She cut him short, a warning finger pointed at him. "Anyway. He is different from your other creations because he _loves_ you – and not in the way you think he does!" She added quickly before he had a chance to protest.

"So you're saying that Yue--"

"…that Yue is so madly _in love _with you that no one else in this world matters?" She spared him from the trouble of going on, finishing his statement with a nasty remark of her own. "Yes, pretty much."

"I think you're seeing too much here, Yuuko," He shifted in his seat so to find a more comfortable position and pushed his glasses up his nose, his expression gaining a serious touch. "I admit that Yue is somewhat closer to me than my other creations, but it's nothing more that deep admiration. Besides, he'll act the same way towards the girl when she succeeds me."

She rolled her eyes. "You can't tell for sure," He parted his lips so to make an objection, but she didn't give him a chance to proceed. "No matter how accurately you may foresee the future, you can never fully know one's heart. To feel is to be human, and humans are the most unpredictable things in this world."

Clow remained silent for a moment and fished for a proper response, something that could only be considered as a rare occasion of his life. "Not all feelings are unpredictable." He finally told her, hints of mischief in his voice.

"To you, they are. Hell, you can't even see them when they're right in front of your nose!" She exhaled heavily, frustrated not only at his ignorance concerning the Moon guardian, but also for personal reasons.

"Is that so?" He laughed whole-heartedly. "Then how come I can clearly see how _jealous_ you are?"

_Because it's frigging obvious and I can't hold my liquor, _she almost let it slip, but chose to stay quiet and merely stare at him in response, sparing herself a mental scowl. Hopefully he wouldn't try to read her thoughts _this time._

The glass of brandy, now empty, was carefully placed on the small table standing in front of him and he rested his back against his seat, fingers intertwined. He found it amusing how Yuuko would always be the one to seek the very last ember of their argument, in spite of getting burned afterwards. Furthermore, Clow knew how everything would end, and he didn't even have to use his Sight. It wasn't fair play, but somehow they both had fun with it, each in their own way.

"Do you honestly think I _stand on both sides of the fence, _Yuuko-chan?" He asked in a soft, pacific tone, a pair of deep sapphires smiling at her. There was no need for an actual answer; he just plainly enjoyed teasing her.

"Honestly?" She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes in a less-than-friendly fashion. "Sometimes I think you can't even see the stupid thing at all."

He laughed. "Well, that much is true," In a fluid motion, the magician came to his feet, made his way to the sofa and settled down next to his rather annoyed companion. Taking his fingers to her chin, he made the raven-haired woman turn to look at him with as much gentleness as he could muster. When his gaze locked on hers, Clow retook his speech. "I am way past the fence to be able to see it – and to make it worse, you know I have terrible eyesight." He added with a touch of humor, his forehead now leaning against hers.

Hard as she tried, Yuuko couldn't suppress a light-hearted chuckle. That lovely idiot really knew how to change her mood – for better and worse. Still, she had a reputation to keep, so she wouldn't give up the battle of wills that easily, even if her ill temper had subsided. "Well, that goodnight kiss thing is still rather _suspicious_, if you ask me…" A playfully evil grin sprouted on her features.

"Ah, so that is what this was all about," For a moment, his lips mirrored the amusement stamped on the witch's face, right before they touched hers in a tender, if slightly brief, kiss. "If this is all what you wanted from the start…"

"It wasn't," She spoke the truth. No matter how many kisses they shared or how many nights they spent together, it was not _all _she wanted from Clow; most of the time, however, it was all she would get.

"I see," He nuzzled the crook of her neck, smiling into her skin. "In this case, perhaps you would like me take you upstairs and tuck you into bed as well?"

"I'm not _that _drunk, Clow," She rolled her eyes at him.

"That wasn't quite what I was referring to, dearest," He brushed her cheek with the back of his hand, his charming look full of second intentions.

"Oh, I know." She returned his shameless gaze with a disapproving one of her own, although the smirk on her face said otherwise.

They laughed together at the silliness of their actions and he held her close with a stealthy performance of his arm. A silent agreement was finally reached and bitter words were exchanged no more – at least not until the rain stopped and they had to say goodbye.


	4. Canopy

**Title:** Canopy  
**Rating:** K+/PG  
**Theme:** #06 – The space between dream and reality  
** Disclaimer:** I don't own xxxHOLiC.

A pair of lazy eyelids fluttered open, gentle and lethargically, much like they wished to remain still for a little longer – and in fact, they did. Her crimson pools blinked a few times and tried to adjust to the light as darkness gave place to blurred colors and shapes, which soon took on the form of a tall, raven-haired man with glasses. He smiled, relieved.

"So you're finally awake, huh?"

Yuuko simply moaned in response and rolled to the other side of her bed, sulking under her sheets. Her head was throbbing so hard that it felt as though it was about to explode, her mouth utterly dried up from the excessive alcohol. As familiar with hangover as she might be, this time she had admittedly exceeded her own drinking limits, and that was the price she paid. Yes, she was fully aware of the whole acts and choices and consequences speech, but it didn't mean she had to _like _it.

She heard Clow rise from bed a take a few steps away. She would scream for him – and the rest of the world as well – to be quiet and not make any noise for it only made her headache worse, but she didn't have the strength to move a muscle. Upon his return, he sat by her side and offered a small cup with a strong-scented liquid – her miraculous Eki Kyabe. Cracking one eye open, she peeked at the medicine and made an effort to sit up and drink the whole thing in a single gulp, though she slid back to the comfort of her pillows as soon as she was done.

"This thing tastes as awful as ever," She mumbled in a barely audible voice, making a disgruntled face. He chuckled at her for behaving in such a child-like manner – he actually found it cute, in the oddest of ways – and placed a hand on top of her head, caressing a few loose strands of hair. With a sigh, she relaxed under his touch and gazed at his ever-smiling face. She wondered whether he was only there for all the times she had been by his side when his visions came or simply because he wanted to, but it didn't matter. It just felt nice to have his company, regardless of his motives.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" Clow thought she already looked better, even if just enough to answer him.

"Sleep?I think I just died and came back," She brought a hand to her forehead, in an overly dramatic fashion. "How long was I out?"

"A few hours. For a moment, I thought you wouldn't make it in time for sunrise." He rested his back against the bed and massaged his own shoulders. They made a cracking noise and he blinked, surprised – it was only then he realized how much time had elapsed, and how tired he really was.

"_Sunrise?_" She said in a jolt and spared herself a mental scowl for being so loud – just when her headache no longer hurt so badly. "Is it so late in the night?"

"Either that, or so early in the morning, yes."

She sniggered. "And what are you still doing here?" There was obvious spite dripping from her words, even though she tried to hide it by looking away from him.

"What do you think I'm doing? Taking the opportunity to drink up your entire liquor supply?" He shook his head at the silliness of her question and chuckled whole-heartedly. He was too used to her smarmy remarks to react in any other way.

"It wouldn't be a first, you know."

His eyes rolled in their sockets and a sigh welled forth. "I was worried, Yuuko." He was sure the witch knew it all along, but she was just too stubborn to rest before hearing it from his lips.

A smirk tugged its way into the corner of her mouth. Clow was clearly the calm and collected type, and would rarely be affected by trifle matters – sometimes it looked like even serious issues were not a big concern, for he always had a plan. She hated the fact that he was seemingly in control of things, as though nothing at all could ever reach him, so she would often do her best to get a reaction from him – a shiver, a startle, anything that could change his all-knowing, routine smile into something else. It made her immensely happy – even if in a slightly sadistic way – to see positive results when she wasn't even trying.

It didn't take long until guilt came and ruined her good mood, though.

"Thank you," Yuuko whispered, giving in to that heavy feeling in her chest. "But there was no need to be so worried, you know. I just drank too much and… nodded off for a little bit, that's all." She added the last part with a huge, teasing grin, which Clow took as a sign that she was all better – and most likely ready for another round of alcohol.

"Nodded off?" His voice came out in a gasp, a mix of shock and humor. "You were dead silent for hours! Do you know how creepy it is to see you, of all hyperactive people in the world, to be so awfully quiet for so long?"

She suppressed a mischievous giggle. "Actually, now that I think of it… Maybe I should've stayed asleep for a while longer…" The witch trailed off, to which he responded with a curious, questioning look. A kind smile graced her features and she went on, ruby eyes fixed on sapphire. "I had a dream."

"A premonition?"

"No, not a premonition," She made a slow, negative motion with her head. "Just a dream. You know how rare it is for the both of us to have that kind of visions in our sleep, don't you?"

A nod. "That's exactly why it's so intriguing. How can you be sure that what you saw isn't something bound to happen in the future?"

She let out a soft, deceptive sigh. "Because it was too good to be real."

Her smile became sad and she averted her gaze once more, staring numbly down at her bed sheets. There was definitely something troubling her, Clow decided. Yuuko hated to show herself vulnerable, hated to feel so weak in spite of her numerous powers – sometimes, he thought, it was like she hated to seem so human. Then again, perhaps she merely did not wish for _him_ to see her that way.

_Silly Yuuko-chan, _he wanted to tell her. He wanted to wrap his arms around her slender form and tell her it was okay to feel sorrow, that it was okay to have dreams and wishes of her own, but somehow, he knew it wouldn't be enough. Clow, himself, was one of the wishes no one could ever fully grant her, and for that he felt guilty. It could not be helped, though.

"_The world of the living is a dream,"_ His words came out slowly, tentatively, after a moment of thoughtful silence._ "The nightly dream--"_

"…_is real." _ She was faster and added before he could finish, eyes widening ever-so-slightly at the familiar quote.

A smile. "What is reality, Yuuko-chan?" He hooked a finger under her chin and carefully made the witch raise her head so to look at him. "Is it restricted to this very space and time only?

"No," She spared him a dubious look, trying to figure out the reason behind his speech. "You know that perfectly well, Clow, just as much as I do."

"Then there's no need to feel sad, dearest," His eyes fluttered closed and his smile grew, both in length and warmth. "Even if your vision does not correspond to our reality, it doesn't mean it's not real."

"So you're saying my dream may be true in another dimension?" Her chuckle was sarcastic, as to discredit his theory.

"Perhaps," He said simply, with a shrug. "But you know, a dream is another world on its own, and it's as real as any other."

"It's not the same, Clow…"

"Is it not?" His face inched closer to hers, fingers gingerly straying to her cheeks. "A dream does not seem like one until the dreamer wakes up. Be it inside a dream or out of it, people's thoughts, actions and feelings remain the same. So, how can we know for sure whether a dream is ending or merely beginning?"

Yuuko fell silent for a moment and studied his words. She was aware of the true extension of the universe and its multiple dimensions, but not for once did she really take her time to think about dreams. She rarely could sleep through the entire night, and her slumber was mostly too shaky and brief for her to have those nightly visions, so they were quite unfamiliar. Still, she had to admit Clow made some sense.

During sleep, the soul splits up from the body; that much she knew already, being an expert at occultism. In this case, there was a possibility that the soul alone could cross the dimensional barrier into the dreamworld while the body stayed in a different time and space, thus making both worlds real, depending on the chosen point of view. The concept might seem a little strange, but not totally groundless.

Still, she found no solace on such thought.

"Either way," She finally started, her tone soft and low. "The vision I had isn't real right now, so I kind of wish I could go back to that _world_."

"Should I grant your wish, then?" In a half-second, a grin was plastered all over his face as he reached for her wooden pipe over the desk and pretended to smoke.

Yuuko chuckled, giving in to his attempts at humor. "Now that is a nice change! What's the price going to be?"

"The price has already been paid."

"Oh?" She hooked one eyebrow in suspicion. He almost giggled.

"Let's just say you weren't totally wrong in fearing for the safety of your liquor cabinet while you were asleep."

She glared at him, fighting the desperate urge to scream. After a long, deep breath, she spoke through gritted teeth. "I'm going to be nice and let it go just this once, but only because it's a fair price. Do that again and you're a dead man."

This time, it was his turn to spare her a sad smile. "That is going to happen soon, anyway, Yuuko-chan."

"I know. That's another reason why I want to return to the dreamworld."

Her eyes were once again focused on his, firm and determined. There was no anger in her gaze or her words, though. All that could be seen in her expression was a tinge of bitterness, and a whole lot of sorrow. It was only then that the magician realized why she'd wanted to remain inside her dream so badly; Yuuko wanted to escape from their cruel reality and live in a happier one, even if for just a moment.

She wished for a happier world, for both of them.

"It's also the reason why I hate you so damn much." She added as an afterthought, nodding in a matter-of-fact fashion so to take a detour from any possible compromising questions.

"Will you love me in your dreams, then?" Clow asked nonetheless, more to tease her than anything else.

"Oh, _shut up._" In an abrupt motion, she turned her back on him and dove under her sheets, her long, raven locks whipping his skin as she did so.

"Shh," A kind, whole-hearted laugh came forth and he leaned over her porcelain body, his own form molding against her curves in a comfortable position. With his arm snaked around her waist, he pulled her closer and kissed the side of her neck, just below her jaw line, earning a delighted shiver in response. "Let's go to sleep." His voice was a sensuous murmur, his free hand caressing her hair so to lull her into slumber.

"Are you staying?" She asked, almost afraid of his answer.

"It doesn't matter." He chuckled at the way she had clutched to his hand, as though she wanted him to stay there regardless of his reply. Intertwining his fingers with hers, he brought them up to his lips for a kiss and added, reassuringly. "Whether I'm physically here or not, I'll meet you there, at the place where we're headed to."

"And where would that be?"

Heaving a sigh, he closed his eyes in a sweet trance and smiled into her skin, his smooth voice only to be heard in a muffled undertone. "The world in which we can be together."

The corners of her lips hooked up in a display of contentment as scarlet hues hid behind a safe, if rather drowsy, pair of lids and, for a single minute, darkness mingled with a few remaining shades from her bedroom. Once light became available again, the Witch of Dimensions found herself at the exact same setting where she had been minutes ago – a cherry blossom canopy, in a world very far from her own.

Raising her head, she gazed at a countless number of tree branches dancing in the wind, right above the spot where she stood – somehow, she noted, the flowers looked a little brighter this time, and their rosy tinge seemed more vivid than before. If she strained her sight just a bit – the excessive foliage made it harder for her to see anything beyond their softness - she could distinguish the shape of various sparkly stars, gradually fading into dawn. One could hear nothing but the melodious sound of silence.

Sighing at the peace and quiet in the atmosphere, she made a motion to remove a few petals entangled in her locks, but another hand was faster than hers; Clow was also there, smiling, filling her up with gentle warmth. And as his arms enveloped her in a loving embrace, they laughed together in blissful reverie, his soft whisper reaching her ears with the promise that there was a little hope for her own wishes.

_Sweet dreams, Yuuko._


	5. Sanctuary

**Title: Sanctuary**  
**Rating:** K+/PG  
**Theme:** #20 – The road home  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own xxxHOLiC.

If there were no other limits more powerful than her very will, Yuuko would be chanting time-stopping spells right now, just so she didn't have to return.

Cascading locks of raven were spread out on the grass, long and smooth, in such a way that they almost blended with the greenery. Her entire form lay on the ground in careless relaxation, enjoying the feel of the last, faint remainders of sun touching her skin in a lingering caress. Just like a lazy butterfly, she seemed to be waiting for the sun to be completely gone until her wings could safely take her home; except she didn't really wish to fly anywhere.

The wish granter tucked her arms under her head for comfort and took a breath of fresh air. She didn't want to go back home, but the thoughts from before crossed her mind once more, disturbing the peace she was looking for. Perhaps that was a warning, telling her that she was supposed to be somewhere else.

A sigh welled forth, and the witch allowed her eyes to flutter closed for a moment. The afternoon was drawing to an end, and the first shades of night began to slowly crawl their way into the hovering skies above her secret refuge – a small, quiet hill hidden amidst the outer limits of the city. There was something about that place that inspired utmost harmony and tranquility; she wondered if it was so because Clowliked to watch the sunset by her side on that very same spot in silent bliss, as though their remarkably known fights and eternal bickering were but rumors.

Then she remembered. Hadn't it been because of him that this whole predicament had started?

Until the magician came to her that one, fateful day, Yuuko had never had any attachments to her clients – most of them were actually too wary of her sinister demeanor to stay any longer than necessary, let alone request her presence in a friendly meeting. She always kept her distance during the whole transaction, and not once did she show any concern for her costumers once their wishes had been granted. Her job and position as a maintainer of the universal balance was far more troublesome than their mundane issues, so she was better off that way.

Her first reaction upon seeing the ever-famous Clow Reed requesting her assistance was that of surprise. Judging by everything she had seen and heard about his personality and magical prowess, she thought of him as an overly confident creep hiding way too much arrogance under that irritating smile. What she saw before her, however, was a sad man, too drained from his excessive efforts and failed plans – all for the sake of people he technically did not know. Even if his sacrifice would be absurdly high, he was willing to pay, and so she agreed to cooperate without asking further questions; as long as there was a fair exchange, his reasons were not her problem.

He made sure to prove her wrong, though.

Not only did he show her how much he cared for people, but he also taught _her_ how to care as well – for the ones he was trying to help, for the people around her and, as much as she hated to admit it, for _him_. Clow was the type of man who loved to spoil and shower everyone close to him with affection, and Yuuko used to think that was a disgustingly freaky habit until he started dedicating the same sort of attention to her. She couldn't help but getting involved, perhaps a little too much even, and her current getaway was a result of such attachment.

Steps on the grass drove the witch away from her musings, and she knew it was Clow before even catching a single glimpse of his figure, tall shadow projected right over her; he had a strong, unique presence, and he was also the only one who could possibly find her there. As he took a seat on the ground with his back to her, she inhaled deeply and waited for him to begin making questions. Several moments later, they had yet to come.

"Aren't you going to ask what brought me here?" She finally spoke after another long, awkward while. If Clow hadn't said a thing since he arrived, it was probably because he was plotting something inside that wicked mind of his, which plainly scared her. Truth be told, Yuuko actually needed him to talk to her, but she assumed he wasn't about to strike up a conversation, even though she couldn't understand his behavior.

"I was hoping you would tell me on your own will," Clow lowered his head and smiled, although she couldn't see his face. He figured she could guess his expression even without looking directly at him, anyway.

She spared him a casual glance from the corners of her eyes and retorted. "Why would I do that?" Her tone was defying but not aggressive, as she wasn't feeling in a very nasty mood.

"Isn't that the reason you chose this particular spot in the first place?" He returned her gesture with one of his own, gazing at his friend from over his shoulders. That hill was one of the few things they both were interested in, as witch and magician were too different to share much in common. "If you didn't want me to find you, you could have gone anywhere else."

A snicker, followed by a good-hearted smirk. "Modesty is clearly not your strong point, is it?"

He laughed in as kind of a manner as he could. "I'm as modest as you are good at hiding, dearest."

Yuuko gave a brief chuckle and sighed in a barely audible fashion, just before falling silent again for several minutes. Her eyes trailed back to the skies above and she smiled in awe at the perfect balance between light and darkness, which was most fitting for the situation. Her lips soon curved into a semi pout, visibly displeased for not having brought any sake along – that kind of setting definitely deserved a toast, she thought.

"I saw them," She retook her speech in a quiet tone, averting her gaze to the opposite side of where Clow was seated. "Those children. And that boy."

He simply gave an understanding smile, without moving from his spot. "It's hard, isn't it?"

"It's more than that," A small shiver ran up her body when a cooler breeze brushed against her skin, though whether it had really been caused by the sudden cold or by the memories of her vision, she could not tell. "They were all suffering so much, both physically and mentally… It was a painful sight."

He arched his eyebrows in slight surprise. "Do you care about those children, then?"

"Not as much as you do," Came her immediate, dry reply, though she knew she wasn't as cold as that response made her seem. "But enough to lament not being able to directly interfere in their favor." With a sigh, she completed her train of thought in a sad, if somewhat shy, manner.

"That is exactly how I feel," His eyes were closed for a short moment and he craned his neck up so to face the sky, in his usual calm and collected demeanor. Once he could see light again, there were but faint traces of a smile on his features, though he proceeded in spite of his own sorrow. "Those children, all of them, mean a lot to me, and yet there's not much I can do to help them."

"You _are_ helping," Yuuko nearly rolled her eyes at his statement. "You did everything in your power, and as if that wasn't enough, you came to me when you could no longer make anymore progress by yourself." It was all true; the man was even meddling with the rules of he Universe, for crying out loud! What else could he possibly want?

"I know. But I won't be here when everything happens," He replied, oblivious to her silent musings. By that time, his smile had completely vanished, having been replaced by a frown. "I won't be able to do anything when they need help the most. And, when the final moment comes--"

"I'll be here," She cut him short before he could finish his sentence. "I'll be the one to witness their moves and decisions, and all the suffering that will come from it. I'll be here, watching the whole ordeal." In a way, she thought her position was much worse than his, though she couldn't exactly call him _lucky, _either.

"Is that why you _escaped _home?" Clow had caught the subtle hints of melancholy and bitterness in her words, so he spoke in as amiable of a tone as he could muster, careful as to make sure she wouldn't misinterpret him.

She laughed at his description, in spite of herself. "Just for a little bit. Being there reminds me of the pressure that comes from my duties, and even I need a break when things start bordering on unbearable."

"Because you're afraid of the pain?" His words were blunt, but held no malice whatsoever. As a matter of fact, he couldn't bring himself to blame her for behaving in such a way, for he, too, was very familiar with that kind of burden.

"Because I'm afraid I won't be able to refrain from action when I see _their_ pain," There was a nearly empty look in her eyes as she corrected him, as though trying to block those visions of a gruesome future. "And because I fear I might engage on one too many retreats and just never return home."

Clow nodded in acknowledgement. He had gone through a similar dilemma years in the past, when his Sight first started showing him the fate of those children, though he has long since defeated the occasional will to escape – those people were all connected to him in someway or another, and that alone made all the trouble worth a while. Yuuko, however, was but a stranger who had only gotten involved because of him, and as much as he couldn't afford losing her assistance, there was no denying he felt a little guilty.

"I can help you with that," He offered in a whisper, his head low in some resemblance of shame. "I can make sure you don't stay away for too long."

"You won't be here forever," This time, her words were full of obvious bitterness, as Yuuko always took her time to emphasize how much it bothered her to know he would leave this world soon. Had she been aware of his current inner turmoil, though, she wouldn't have been half as mean. "Who is going to take me home then?"

"Oh, you don't _need_ me to take you home, dearest," His forced chuckle didn't come out as natural as he had intended, but he hoped the witch wouldn't notice. "You can perfectly trail that road on your own."

Yuuko almost laughed at his silliness, but on second thought, she didn't really find it funny at all. The truth was that she actually needed him in more ways than just one, but she made an effort to keep it to herself, and when her question came, she spoke no more than necessary. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because there isn't anyone else that knows what must be done better than you do, Yuuko," He took a small pause and a deep breath before proceeding, as to carefully fish for the appropriate words. "And because I personally trust you not to abandon those children in times of need; if not by my request, then for whatever affection you already feel for them."

Having had her attention caught by his last statement, the raven-haired woman turned to face her companion and realized he hadn't moved from his spot during their whole exchange, as though he had been trying to avoid her – then again, there was a slight chance she was being a little paranoid. Coming from Clow, however, that was certainly unusual, not to say _confusing_, as she had been under the impression that he had willingly come to meet her all the while.

Curiosity at last got the best of her and she decided to simply ask him, as it was seemingly her best option. "If it is as you say, then why did you come?"

This time he gave a real laugh, and Yuuko was positive there was a huge, goofy grin stamped all over his face, even if she still couldn't see him. "I just thought a small push in the right path wouldn't hurt."

"Does that mean you were _worried_?" Came her chanted reply and, before even having time to realize it, she was grinning in a rather mischievous fashion.

"Perhaps," He chuckled in confession.

A smile graced her features and the witch let out a content sigh, sparing another glance at the firmament. The sun could still be seen hiding beyond the horizon, although evening was gradually taking over the space, followed by numerous stars and a pale moon so to better enforce the reign of darkness. It was all a beautiful exhibition of the forces of nature, but one particular thing impressed her the most; several nightly butterflies seemed to fly out of nowhere and crossed her range of sight, in a clear message to their queen - it was time to spread out her wings and leave her hideout.

In a swift motion, Yuuko sat up straight and made cat-like noises as she stretched in her usual, lethargic behavior, breaking the momentary silence. "You _should_ be worried, you know," She teased him, her quirky grin from earlier, now even wider. "In any case, this is all your fault for making me too soft!"

"Do you regret that?" Still avoiding eye contact and visibly ignoring her playful tone, he gave her his profile, brows furrowed in a display of concern. "Having met me, I mean?"

This time, she did roll her eyes. "You make the most stupid questions ever, Clow."

Before the wizard could take her words the wrong way once more, Yuuko pulled closer to him and placed one arm across his broad back, resting her head just where her fingers met his right shoulder. A couple of minutes later, she reached for his chin with her free hand and made him face her, snatching his lips in a delicate kiss; it was her means to show gratitude for his unconditional support in her own times of need, and also for guiding her when she strayed from the right road.

Once their lips finally parted, Clow took a single moment to lock his gaze on hers for the first time during their dialogue and spared her his earnest smile, mostly through his eyes – much to her relief, he seemed to have recovered from his previous mood. That once kind gesture, however, soon turned into a witty smirk as he teased her in return for the _playful little jokes _that woman had thrown at him, though there was a hint of real curiosity in his remark.

"Does that mean you love me?"

Her giggles were all Yuuko ever gave him for a response.


End file.
